


That's What I Meant

by hazard0us



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 'baby' - Freeform, 'buddy', Charlie Ships It, Crowley Ships it, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, MOC - Freeform, Mark of Cain (mentioned), Sam Ships It, Sam and Charlie teamwork, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 01:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3402626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazard0us/pseuds/hazard0us
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All the times Dean 'accidentally' called Cas 'baby.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's What I Meant

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jack aka @endversecas](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Jack+aka+%40endversecas).



> Based on the prompt @endversecas tweeted, which you can find here: https://twitter.com/Cas_Assbutt/status/566810765751885824  
> Don't know what you wanted exactly, but here's my take on it. I'm terribly sorry if you hate it or if it's not what you wanted, but it just wrote itself!  
> Not beta'd so mistakes are all my own.  
> I don't own the characters.

The first time it happened, Sam and him were in the kitchen. Six in the morning Sam was surprisingly energetic, and Cas remembered staring at him as he typed away on his laptop, looking for new cases. A couple clicks later, Dean had walked in, all sleepy green eyes and rumpled pajamas.

"Want some br'fest, Sammy?" He grumbled.

"Uh, yeah, Dean, please," the younger man had replied.

"How 'bout you, baby?" Dean asked, emerald eyes finding his. Cas had stood stock still, Sam, on the other hand, let his jaw drop to the floor. It took Dean a moment for him to process what he had just said, and when he did, he stuttered and ran a hand down his face. "Jesus, I meant buddy. Do you want some pancakes, buddy?"

Cas nodded but mentally - he was cursing himself. Obviously Dean had meant 'buddy.' Why would he ever call him anything else? He was Dean's friend, his buddy. It didn't matter that Cas' heart had skipped when he said 'baby.' No, anyways, Dean had just woken up. He was still half asleep.

"Okay, I'm- I'm going to get started then," the hunter said, avoiding his eyes and turning his back to his brother.

"Right," Sam coughed, making eye contact with Cas, then rolling his eyes.

The rest of the morning went without incident. Everything back to normal, the tiny mistake forgotten.

 

* * *

 

The second time it happened they were on a case in Atlanta, Georgia, hunting a wendigo, and he remembered Dean snickering about how great it was to hunt something besides angels, demons, or witches- how normal it felt.

The hunt had gone down without a problem, so they went out to the local city bar. After a couple of drinks, Dean and Sam had begun to share stories. It was a nice- fun even. Seeing the two humans he cared so much for laughing and joking- everything was perfect. Then it happened.

“Babe, want another beer?” Dean slurred. Cas’ eyes had widened like they had done the first time. Sam choked on his beer, and Dean was baffled at first. Then, he chuckled, “God, I did it again, didn’t I? Bud, Cas, buddy, do you want another beer?” Cas said nothing but shook his head. Dean turned to his brother, “How ‘bout you, Sammy?” Sam nodded too.

After he left, Sam and him shared a look, silent for a moment until Sam cleared his throat, “This is uh- the second time he’s done it, you know.”

“Yes, I know,” Cas responded, amused at the younger man’s expression.

“Right, so um, he- he might, you know mean it, and is just being… Dean.”

“Mean it? How?”

“Well, you know… The intense eye-staring, the way he stares at you when he thinks you’re not looking, the way you stare at him, the way you guys ignore the whole ‘personal space’ thing now.”

“Sam, what are you implying?” the angel questioned, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Look, Cas,” Sam said, raising his hands in surrender, “All I’m saying is that maybe you two should, I don’t know, talk?”

“Sam, if you’re implying that your brother has feelings for me, let me tell you now that that is not the case. Dean and I do share a profound bond, but it’s not an intimate bond. He- he does not feel like that towards me.”

Sam quirked and eyebrow and leaned in closer to him, “And what about you, Castiel? Do you feel like that? Do you feel something more for my brother?”

“I-I…”

“Back!” Dean grinned, plopping back down in his seat. He placed a beer in front of his brother, but handed it to Castiel, and when the angel reached for it- their fingers brushed, sending jolts of electricity up his arm.

Castiel’s eyes glanced down from Dean’s beautiful face, and he remembered feeling his face heat up, and he hoped that it could be blamed on the amount of alcohol he had drank. Sam coughed again, and he could feel the hunters’ eyes boring into him.

“I’m getting tired,” Castiel spoke, standing up, his eyes risking a glance at Dean’s face.

“We’ll meet you back at the room,” Dean replied, watching him. Sam said nothing, and they let him go, and Cas knew full well that he couldn’t physically get tired, and he knew that they did too.

 

* * *

 

It happened a couple more times after that. Dean always corrected himself after a beat, and Castiel always thought of excuses as to why Dean would never mean it. Sam had pointed out that his brother only corrected himself after gauging the angel’s reaction. Castiel had remarked that his reaction didn’t matter, he had gotten used to Dean’s antics. He truly believed the hunter slipped up, or said it only to joke with him.

Castiel would never let himself hope that Dean might mean it.

Sam was getting more and more irritated, grumpy, and snarky. Castiel didn’t understand why. Dean seemed to be as puzzled as he was- at first- but after a while he would just sigh and rub a hand down his face, a breathy, “Sammy,” following suit.

Finally, one day, he snapped.

“Damnit, Dean, just tell him! Stop being so scared. You’re Dean Winchester. Man the fuck up already. It’s obvious you two share the same feelings! Just do it already. What’s stopping you?” Sam’s voice was calm, eerily calm, but Cas could hear the passion in his words- words that he didn’t think he should be hearing.

“Sam,” Dean’s voice was just above a whisper, Castiel’s hyper senses barely picking it up.

“What, Dean? What? What are you afraid of? The mark? The slight chance he might say ‘no?’ You have nothing to lose, but so much to gain- why don’t you just-.”

A phone began to ring, interrupting him.

“Hello? Yeah, yeah, okay, Charlie,” Sam’s voice carried through the closed door. As he continued to talk to Charlie, Castiel entered the room. Dean turned to face him, his eyes climbing their way up his figure, a smirk slowly appearing on his face and Castiel squirmed.

“Hello, Dean.”

“Hiya, Cas.”

They stared at each other then- blue eyes to green.

“Gay,” Sam coughed, neither of them paid any attention to him, and he rolled his eyes. “Hey, Charlie,” he spoke into the phone, quietly leaving the room and the two blind lovers alone, “I need your help with something. No, no, nothing supernatural… well, not really,” he smirked. If his brother didn’t want to own up, then he’ll just have to give him a little push. After all, what are little brothers for?

 

* * *

 

“Sam, I do not understand, where are we going. Who is Charlie?” Castiel asked as the young hunter pushed him through the door.

“Uh, hi, I’m Charlie,” Castiel glanced up to find a petite, red-head with short hair and bright, brown eyes staring at him. “Wow, you are dreamy,” she said, her eyes sparkling, “I totally get it now.”

“Get what?” Cas’ questioned.

“Oh wow, and the voice. I’m gay, but man, I’d consider you.”

“You should see when he smiles, has me questioning my sexuality sometimes too,” Sam added with a chuckle. Castiel just stood there in complete bewilderment.

“If this works, I will get to,” Charlie piped up.

“If what works?” Cas asked, his sense to run becoming stronger. Once again, his question was ignored. He watched silently as Charlie and Sam bustled around the room, moving furniture around, Charlie threw a white table cloth over a table, smoothed it out then placed a single candle on it.

A few minutes passed by then Cas blurted out, “Where’s Dean?”

Sam glanced up and opened his mouth but then quickly shut it, a slow smile spreading across his face.

“Right here, baby,” a deep, husky voice spoke, sending chills down Cas’ spine.

“Swoon,” Charlie whispered, and Sam gently nudged her.

Cas turned and almost collided with the green-eyed hunter, blushing when Dean’s hands rested on his biceps to keep him from falling over. “Um, Dean, you- you mean ‘buddy,’ right?” Castiel inquired.

A brief moment passed, Dean’s emerald eyes searching his, Cas held his breath.

“No. No, Cas, I-I meant what I said,” Dean answered, his voice shaky, a hand rubbing the back of his neck- something he did when he was nervous. Wait, nervous? A nervous Dean Winchester was a sight to behold, and Castiel couldn’t help but gawk at how- how adorable he was. And his words. Cas was floating a cloud nine.

He tilted his head to the side and squinted, “You- you did?”

“Yes! He did!” Charlie shouted from behind them. Cas turned as Dean chuckled.

“Charlie, for God’s sake,” Sam groaned, but amusement weaved in his voice.

“Sorry, but they’re totally my OTP, I think,” she replied, guiltily, he pale cheeks tinting with pink.

Dean cleared his throat, “Um, guys… Wanna, you know? Leave.”

The pain jumped up with mumbled ‘right, yeah.’ They scattered out of the room like mice and soon he was left alone with the one human who made him feel, the one man whom he would do anything for. Cas’ heart was dancing erratically in his chest and he didn’t know what to do with himself. Somewhere along the line, the lights had magically dimmed, and candles had been lit.

“So, um, baby- or uh, Cas,” Dean sputtered, his freckled cheeks turning pink.

Cas released a dazzling smile and Dean blinked a couple times, “I um- like the endearment a bit more than the shortened version of my name,” he replied shyly.

Dean grinned, “Me too.”

They stared at each other for a while longer, and if Cas were honest, he could stare at Dean for eternity and never get tired or bored of it, but then the hunter walked to the table that Charlie had decorated and now everything she and Sam had been doing made sense.

“So, baby,” the term falling freely from his lips, “will you have dinner with me?”

Castiel smiled, “I would love nothing more, Dean.”

He sat down and Dean slid into the seat across from him, and they talked and they laughed and they ate. The Mark was never mentioned, his borrowed grace forgotten, and the rest of their troubles were tiny drizzles in the hurricane of what they were feeling at that moment.

All the while, Charlie and Sam peaked through a small crack in the door, smiles bigger than a Cheshire cat on their faces.

“Finally,” Sam breathed.

“We did good, Groot, we did good,” Charlie whispered.

“It’s about bloody time,” an accented voice came from behind. “If I had to stand through one more of their bloody eye-fucking sessions I was going to just slam their heads together and shout ‘you may kiss now.’”

“Crowley, what are-,” Sam stopped as the demon raised his hand.

“I just came to tell you that you that the blade has been retrieved. I’ll be leaving now,” he glanced once more at the door with the couple behind it and Sam swore he saw a ghost of a smile on his face. “Goodbye, Moose,” he nodded at Sam then glanced at Charlie, “Wilma,” and then he vanished.

“He was pretty dreamy too,” Charlie said.

“Charlie. Don’t.”

Laughter erupted from behind the door and the two glanced at each other and grinned, their faces almost breaking in half as their ears picked up a deep voice saying, “Babe, no, that’s not what I meant.”

 

THE END

 

 


End file.
